Sickly Sweetly Love Sweet
by Sweet Bitter Life
Summary: Love is sickly sweet and you can't never have enough! A Drabble collection with ten different pairings, slash and het. DM/HP, TN/DG, SB/RL, JP/LE, OW/PW, SS/LE, SS/HP, HP/HG, TMR/HP, DM/AG. For a competition in the HPFC forum.
1. Chapter 1 Fresh Baked Cake

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

**Prompt:** Dependent

**Word Count**: 372

Harry sighed in relief when he finally Apparated to his flat. It had been a tiring day at the Ministry with the Aurors and all he wanted was a nice bath and relax a bit.

He opened the front door and immediately his nose was assaulted with the most delicious scent he had ever smelled in his life. It was sweet and fresh, with a hint of vanilla extract and cinnamon. Seemed like someone had been baking recently, and for the smells of it, the person had done an exquisite job.

Which it made him wondered who exactly was in the house. He was instantly in alert mode and went inside the house, searching for the place which the smell derived from. He found himself in the small kitchen, and the sight he found almost made him gag.

His lover was wearing the cutest of aprons, adorned with little red bows, and he was wearing two protecting gloves as he decorated with icing a fresh baked cake –a cake! There was a please smirk on the blonde man's face as he continued with his work.

"Draco?" Harry asked in a hushed tone.

Draco was startled and the bag of icing flew from his hands. His wide gray eyes stared at Harry, surprised by the sudden intrusion. But they changed into a well-deserved glare almost a second later.

"What did you do that for?!"

Harry had to chuckle. "I'm sorry I scared you. It's just…. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Draco shouted, his high cheekbones flushing in deep scarlet.

"You're baking a cake. Why?"

"Well, because…" Draco stuttered shyly. "I wanted to surprise you…"

Harry didn't hesitate as he crossed the kitchen and surrounded his lover with his arms. Draco relaxed as he let Harry hold him.

"Well, it is a surprise." Harry whispered in his ear. Draco's blush only intensified as Harry leaned done and gave him a soft, warm kiss. Soon enough, the kiss became more deep and hot, as Draco circled Harry's waist with his leg. They kissed as if their life was dependent on it, and only stopped for short seconds to catch their breaths.

Five minutes later, the cake was completely forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting at a Cafe

**Pairing:** Theodore Nott/ Daphne Greengrass

**Prompt**: City

**Word Count**: 473

It was a complete and unexpected coincidence, but maybe it had happened too many times to count. How many old school sweethearts found themselves again after many years in a common and ruddy café?

Point taken, Daphne Greengrass was never his sweetheart, but Theodore Nott always felt something special for the blonde, blue-eyed girl. She was the type of girl who didn't smile often, but had a warm and kind heart. From what he could remember, Daphne was always nice with everyone, including the irritating Gryffindors, but she was also quiet. It was easy to forget she was there, in the background. But giving that he was in the background too, he always had notice her.

She was sitting alone in a table for two, with a cup of tea in front of her. She hadn't even touched it. There was an air of sadness around her, and Theodore couldn't just leave the place without letting his presence known.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked, once he was close enough. Daphne looked at him in surprise, and was even more surprised when she recognized him.

"Nott? Theodore?" She asked in her sweet voice.

"I'm glad you remembered me." He smirked. He took the seat in front of her silently. "It's been long enough, Daphne."

"Yes, five years, wasn't it?" She asked with another smile. "What a surprise to find you here!"

"Indeed" He replied. "I was also surprise to find you all alone, in a place like this." He noticed the slight frown in her face and cleared his throat. "So, how you been?"

"I've been fine, thank you." She played with her tea cup. "Not many things have happened in my life after we graduated. I'm currently studying for my Charms Mastery though."

"You were always brilliant with Charms." He pointed. He remembered something from long time ago. "I've heard one of the Greengrass was engaged to Malfoy?"

"Yes, my younger sister Astoria." She replied. "It's good that she was already infatuated with him since her fifth year."

Theodore cleared his throat again. "And you? As the older, aren't you supposed to be engaged too?" A dark shade fell upon Daphne's sky blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay. Yes, I was engaged." She said.

"Was?"

"Just got dumped today." She sighed. "The guy left me for a blood traitor."

"Ah" Theodore inwardly beat himself against the wall for being so direct. So that's why she was all alone. Suddenly, an idea came to him and he smiled towards the beautiful girl.

"Would you like to come with me for a walk? Around the city? To take your mind off things?"

Daphne stared at him like if he was suddenly the sun. Then, very slowly, she smiled in return. "I would love to."

They left the café holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3 First KISS

**Pairing:** Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin

**Prompt:** Turned Around

**Word Count:** 483

The Marauders were gathered around the grand fireplace from the Gryffindor Common room. James and Sirius were playing a game of Exploding Snaps, Remus was reading a book and Peter was eating late Chocolate Frogs, watching the game profoundly.

Suddenly, third years Lily Evans came inside the common room. James's face beamed of excitement as he saw the object of his affection, but the girl didn't give him a second glance. She disappeared into the girl's dorm.

"Don't worry Jamie" Sirius chuckled. "Next Hogsmeade weekend is in two weeks. "You know what to do, right?"

"Of course!" James smiled. "I'll invite her, she'll say yes, then we'll have a romantic stroll around the town, then at the end we kiss and-"

"I really doubt that's what going to happen." Remus interrupted the delirious fantasies of his friend with a snort.

"Jamie" Sirius continued. "You don't even know how to kiss. I say, you should wait before kissing Evans."

"In fact, how are you so sure she's going to say yes?" Peter added, munching on his Chocolate Frog.

"What! You guys! You're supposed to support me on this!" James protested then he looked at Sirius with an exasperated glance. "And what do you mean I don't know how to kiss? Like if you had any experience already!"

Sirius smirked smugly and raised a perfect black eye brow. All three boys looked at him surprised.

"Who?" They asked at unison.

"Cousin Andromeda was my first" Sirius explained. "My last kissed was two days ago, with a nice fourth year Ravenclaw."

"I don't believe you." James growled.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie" Sirius shook his head. "You know I'm the lady's man of the group. I know exactly what girls like. And I say you go slow with Evans. Until you learn to kiss properly, don't try to kiss her, or you'll make a fool of yourself."

"But how am I supposed to learned?!" James almost shouted. "I don't plan to kiss any bird besides Evans!"

Sirius, right then and there got an idea. He smirked to himself before saying: "Watch and learn, my friend."

He glanced to his right and his smirk deepened. He turned around to face Remus and he caught the boy's face with his hands. He kissed Remus's lips with his own and he didn't stop until he got a response and a moan from his friend.

When they broke off the kiss, Remus was glaring hotly at the Black Heir. James had his eyes wide and Peter's frog had fallen on the rug.

"Why… you… you…" Remus couldn't find his words.

"That's was your first kiss, wasn't it Remmy?" Sirius smirked again. He didn't need an answer; the answer was obvious.

"I stole Remus Lupin's first kiss!" he shouted as he stood up from his spot and ran all the way to their dorms, with Remus trailing behind, swearing to kill him painfully.


	4. Chapter 4 Happiest Man on Earth

**Pairing:** James Potter/ Lily Evans

**Prompt**: Amazed

**Word Count**: 442

He had always been amazed with her. Since the first moment he laid his hazel eyes on her beautiful face he knew she was the one. And that was when he was only eleven.

He was also very scared of her sometimes. He had never seen a woman so fierce and intense. She was also the most intelligent witch he had ever met; she was perfect in everything she did.

He had to work his arse off too, because damn she was hard to get! But James was not a Gryffindor for nothing. He knew that with his determination and tenacity he would get her to like him back. And now look at them! They were together and happy! All those years waiting were worth it!

When he asked her to marry him, he genuinely believed he would have to do some convincing first, maybe even beg. It was a real surprise when she said yes. A simple yes, but filled with emotion and with tears falling down her face.

And now he was waiting. He was pacing in the waiting hall from St. Mungo's for someone, anyone, to bring him news. News about Lily, news about their newborn baby. Sirius and Remus were there too, watching him pace, but they didn't intend to stop him, as they knew it was futile.

Soon enough, after three more hours of pacing, a healer came to announce the birth of the new baby. James practically demanding the Healer to take him to see his wife and child.

James's heart swelled at the sight of his Lily, exhausted but proud, holding a bundle of blankets in her arms. Lily handed him carefully the baby and James saw his son for the first time, smiling happily. The boy looked like him, with his exact black hair sticking out in every direction, but he had his mother's eyes. James wouldn't have it any other way.

"What should we name him?" he asked in a whisper.

"I was thinking we should name him after your father," She replied in another whisper.

James frowned. "Harold? No, other kids will laugh at him! How about we name him after your father?"

"James, my father's name is Harrison." Lily reminded him.

"Ah" James laughed slightly when the baby let a little yawn. "This might be difficult."

"How about Harry?"

"Harry?"

"Yes, Harry Potter." Lily smiled widened. "It has a nice right to it, do you think?"

"Yes, it does" James replied. Lily laid a gentle kiss on the boy's head and then leaned James down so she could kiss him too.

James just _knew _he was the happiest man on earth.


	5. Chapter 5 Quidditch Injuries

**Pairing:** Percy Weasley/ Oliver Wood

**Prompt**: Grave

**Word Count**: 414

It was rarely the times when Percy cursed. He was always proud to say that he didn't use such uncouth language, unlike his brothers. But when he saw Wood being practically thrashed by a bludger, he said words far worse than Bill or Charlie ever spilled.

The poor Gryffindor Keeper could barely keep his footing. The rest of the teammates had to drag him to the Infirmary, as he was almost unconscious and had grave injuries. Many other Gryffindors had come to visit. Even Professor McGonagall was there.

Madam Pomfrey had loudly, not to mention rudely, asked them to leave the Infirmary so she could treat her patient. Percy knew he should follow a teacher's order, but he didn't want to leave. That was quite the scare Oliver gave him and he wanted to scold him for a little while.

The time came; it was dinner at the Great Hall and since nobody would notice him missing, Percy ran off to the Infirmary in a hurry.

He arrived and sighed with relief when he noted that Madam Pomfrey wasn't in her office. He approached the only bed that was occupied. Someone was already waiting for him.

"Hey Perce" Oliver said with a grin. He had some bandages around his torso, but overall he looked fine.

Percy lost it. "Don't you "hey" me! Do you know the scare you gave me?! For a moment there, I thought I was going to become the only male Gryffindor of our year! You should be more careful! I've told you many times that Quidditch was a dangerous sport, but you always shrug me off! Well then, I won't let you ride on a broom again!"

Oliver was terribly shocked at the outburst and had only a second to hide his surprise. Then he chuckled lightly.

"Perce, come over here." He opened up his arms, and Percy couldn't resist him. He climbed on the bed and let Oliver hug him.

"I'm sorry I scared you. But it wasn't my fault that bludger came over me. You should yell at the Slytherin team instead.

"I know." Percy replied softly. Oliver grinned before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. Percy went stiff for a moment but slowly began to relax and return the kiss.

"You didn't really mean it, did you?" Oliver said when they broke off the kiss. "About not letting me ride a broom again?"

There was a mad twinkle in Percy's eyes. "Yes, I did." Oliver became pale.


	6. Chapter 6 Summer Time

**Pairing**: Severus Snape/ Lily Evans

**Prompt:** Kindness

**Word Count**: 345

It was their summer after their very first year at Hogwarts. Just a year ago, Severus was fantasizing with the idea of going to Hogwarts with Lily, dreaming that somehow she would "miraculously" be sorted into Slytherin just like him. But that was a crushed dream, like every other dream of his. Just at half of the semester, he found himself hoping for time to fly faster, so he and Lily could return home to spend time together alone. He didn't like how that James Potter had started a liking to Lily, his Lily. The first friend he ever had.

"Severus! Look!" Lily's hair was shining thanks to the bright sun. They were at their secret place near the park, the only place he'd ever found something similar to happiness. "It's the same tree from last year!"

Lily knelt on the dirt and Severus did the same beside her. He read the names scrapped on an old tree trunk and he couldn't help a grin. "Lily and Sev" it read and the girl beside him grinned.

"It's good to be back, eh Sev?" Lily asked as she sat with her back against the tree trunk and Severus followed. He was bold enough to lace their fingers together and Lily rested her head on his shoulder. This was the only place they could show their mutual affection to each other.

"Sev?"

"Hm?"

"Hogwarts was better than our dreams." She said as she turned her head a little to the side so she could see her friend. "Even though we didn't get in the same house, I'm glad we're still friends."

"We're always going to be friends, Lily." Severus promised. He couldn't even begin to fathom what he did to deserve Lily's kindness, but he knew he would do everything in his hands to protect that delicate feeling.

"I love you, Lily." He stammered abruptly and blushed as he stared at his feet awkwardly.

"I love you too, Sev." Lily whispered after some minutes later. Neither had he ever felt so happy with those simple four words.


	7. Chapter 7 Dinner in London

**Pairing**: Severus Snape/ Harry Potter

**Prompt:** Lost Cause

**Word Count**: 463

Harry Potter knew it was a lost cause. Not only he would be rejected by the infamously Potions Master, but he will be only made fun of. He could already imagine the sour sneer on the man's face and the cruel, cold laugh erupting from the man's mouth, directly at him.

But nevertheless, he couldn't hide his feelings any longer. He had to tell Snape how he felt.

So that's why he was in the cold dungeons, in the office of Severus Snape, pestering the man at no end. The man was grading his stack of Potions essays and Harry just vaguely remembered his own stack of essays at his office from his Defense class. Those were the perks of being a Professor.

"Potter, why are you gracing me with your insufferable presence? Let me tell that I do not appreciate wasting my time for foolish reasons." The Potions Master snarled.

Harry winced inwardly. Ouch. He didn't let himself be intimidate though by those words though.

"Actually, Severus, I was wondering…" His impetus faltered a second later and he closed his mouth.

"Well?" Snape asked impatiently. Was there a gleam of excitement flashing by the Potions Master's onyx eyes just now?

Harry had to gather all his Gryffindor courage and clear his throat for the next words. "I was w-wondering if you'd like to accompany for d-dinner."

Severus stared at him, dumbfounded. "Potter, I don't know if you've notice, but we always eat dinner together. I'm very aware of this fact, unlike you."

"I didn't mean… in the Great Hall…" Harry tried to swallow while ignoring the blush creeping on his cheekbones. "I want you to accompany for dinner this Saturday… in London… There's a really nice restaurant…" His voice deflected him at the end and he couldn't raise his eyes to the Potions Master.

There was a deafening silence afterwards and Harry felt the onyx eyes burning on his face. He stood up, not shifting his eyes from the floor. "Sorry. Just forget about it. I'll be going now."

Just when Harry had barely touched the doorknob, a voice arrived to him.

"How nice is the restaurant?"

Harry felt a little flame of hope growing inside him. "It's really nice, actually. It's Italian. I know how much you like Italian food so… I thought you would…"

"Then I'll be delighted to accompany you."

Harry whirled around almost the same second the words were spoken. The Potions Master was staring at him with an amused glint in his eyes, and Harry couldn't help smile.

"Yes, well, this Saturday at seven." The Potions Master nodded, and Harry escaped the office before he could make a fool of himself any further. He was grinning all the way to his own office, very pleased with himself.


	8. Chapter 8 Seeing You Cry

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/ Hermione Granger

**Prompt:** Treasures

**Word Count**: 446

The atmosphere in the Great Hall was a tense one. But Harry, who was sitting right next to Hermione, could feel it all at first hand. The girl was ridiculous stiffen and Harry wondered if she wasn't petrified again.

Of course, she wasn't petrified. She was shocked. Harry was shocked too. Lavender Brown just came out of nowhere and sat on Ron's lap and promptly started snogging him in front of Hermione's face.

Some other Gryffindors and some of the Slytherins were staring at the couple, but Harry was more focused on Hermione's reaction. The girl's brown eyes were wide and her lips were partly open. Any trace of color had abandoned her face too. Harry couldn't stand it anymore and stood up.

He took both his and Hermione's satchel with one hand and with the other, he took the girl's small and soft hand. It felt nice against his callously skin. He dragged Hermione out of the Great Hall, ignoring the whisper from the other students.

They walked for at least ten minutes before Harry dragged her inside an empty classroom. He dropped their things on the floor and faced Hermione.

"Let it out" he told her.

"That bitch!" Hermione shouted. She continued to rant unladylike words in honor to Lavender Brown and Ron Weasley. When she finished, he wrapped her arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder. He held silently and cursed Ron for being so oblivious.

He didn't think he could forgive his best friend from hurting his other best friend. Hermione was one of his most loved treasures in his life; he loved her dearly and wished somehow he could erase her pain. But he knew he couldn't; Hermione had deep feelings for their red-headed friend, and of course she was going to cry.

He didn't think he had the amount of self-control necessary to not break Ron's face. He had hurt Hermione, his Hermione, and that was unacceptable.

"Hermione, I know he's my friend, but he's really a dumbass." He whispered in her ear.

"I know"

"You deserve better than him."

"Maybe I do"

"He's not worth your tears. Nobody should ever make you cry."

"Harry" Hermione sniffed and awkwardly broke their embrace. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I can't stand seeing you cry." He said without thinking. "You're the most beautiful girl I know and I can't stand seeing you suffer."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione laced her arms around him again, without saying a word.

They stayed there in the classroom, holding each other, for many minutes; Hermione crying silently for the guy she loved, and Harry for the girl he knew he would never have.


	9. Chapter 9 Say You're Mine

**Pairing:** Tom Riddle/ Harry Potter

**Prompt:** Reinvent myself (pronoun interchangeable)

**Word Count**: 351

Tom Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort, couldn't be more pleased with the outcome of the last few hours. He had finally fetched Potter away from the old coot and his blasted Order of the Fried Chicken. The plan had been laid perfect and Potter had fallen. He was now currently under the roof of Riddle Manor, and Tom will not allow him to run away, like he numerous times before

He had brought the boy to his personal chambers, and there he was now, laying tiredly and exhausted in front of him, almost unconscious from all the thrashing and beatings he suffered while being captured. His wand had been taken away too.

He eyed the pale, fragile looking boy. He seemed so little and innocent and his wide Avada green eyes were staring at him, watching his every move. Tom knelt down in front of Potter and raised the boy's chin so he could stare into those green orbs. The boy seemed so helpless, but at the same time he didn't show fear. He seemed to accept his fate.

Tom Riddle had to reinvent himself for this, settle out what he really wanted from the Boy Who Lived, what he wanted with Harry. He had thought deeply about his next moves and how they would affect the world as whole. But he couldn't deny to himself that he wanted Potter. He desired to have the exquisite green-eyed creature for himself, and Tom Riddle always gets what he wants.

"You are mine now, Potter." He whispered huskily to the boy.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" The boy replied.

"Never" Without preamble, he laid a fierce, hot kiss on the boy's lips. Harry was utterly surprised at first, but gradually, and to Tom's satisfaction, the boy started kissing him back.

"You're mine, precious. No harm will come from my hands to you." He stated firmly as he dragged the boy into his lap. "Say you're mine."

"I'm yours" Harry said breathless, still recovering from their saliva exchange.

"Good." Tom hurried himself in kissing the boy again; Harry's lips were indeed exquisite.


	10. Chapter 10 To Heal

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/ Astoria Greengrass

**Prompt**: Broken

**Word Count**: 416

She felt something moving beside her and she woke up abruptly. The room was dark and cold and for a moment she questioned herself where she was. She sighed relieved when she remembered this was her new room now, in her new house.

She heard someone whimpering beside her, jerking to the sides rather violently. Even in the dim place, Astoria Malfoy, neé Greengrass, could see the blonde platinum strands of hair of her husband. She and Draco Malfoy were betrothed three years later after the war. They had married two months ago, and she couldn't still get use to her new life.

Draco was still twitching and shuddering, probably thanks to a nightmare. He had been having many of those lately. Who wouldn't, actually? The last war was horrible, especially for him. It pained her to see him like this.

"Draco" she called softly, shaking his shoulders. When she touched him, he slowly started to relax, and finally he woke up, sitting straight up almost immediately.

"What happened?" he asked, surprised.

"You were having a nightmare" She replied. Then she added: "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" He growled lowly. Astoria was going to add something, but Draco stopped her with pressing his lips against hers. She shivered slightly, but enjoyed the display of affection.

She knew he was broken. He was injured and hurt from all that happened in the past. She knew he also blamed himself. He was still bleeding and desperately needed to heal. Up until now, he had been wonderful with her, and she felt she needed to give him something in return.

That's why she promised herself to help him. She would be there for all the next nightmares to come. She would be there to patch up the cuts and bruises and stop the bleeding. She would be there to help him with his scars. She would be there for when he started to blame himself. She would be there unconditionally, like she had promised at the altar.

That night Draco didn't have more nightmares and they slept as peaceful as they could. As time passed Draco's nightmares started to fade, and Draco was starting to heal. And he thanked Astoria for her support, and became an even better husband than before. Astoria gradually started feeling nice things for her husband, and she could tell he was feeling them too.

When Scorpius was born, Astoria knew she loved her husband, and she knew Draco loved her too.

**A.N: Well, those were all the ten drabbles for the Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition with their respective prompts. Some of them were difficult to write (I like James and Lily, but damn it was hard for me to write them! Same goes for Percy/Oliver) but I did my best, although I can always improve.**

**Review if you like :) I liked to hear some appreciation for this! **


End file.
